Carry On My Wayward Son
by Lthien
Summary: "Mary had sang this song over a hundred times when Dean was a child; to calm him from a nightmare...To her, it was a powerful song-especially in the field of work she was raised into; the very same life her two sons were dragged into." My first Supernatural fanfic! The story came to me when I watched a Youtube video. My heart hurts, guys...


**A Youtuber broke me. Literally smashed me in two. So, here this is. Go on Youtube and look up "Carry On My Wayward Son-lullaby with vocals-Supernatural" and you'll understand my feels. This came to me randomly when I listened to this beautiful song. It may not make sense but it broke me to write.**

**Yeah, I don't own the boys or the song! All rights go to their rightful owners! :)**

* * *

><p>"...Carry on, my wayward son," An angelic voice sobbed as slender fingers found their way into short fringe, the brown hair matted with blood.<p>

Mary Winchester looked down at her baby-at her Dean. However, he wasn't her baby anymore. He was a man, a man destined for damnation, a man destined for pain. A pain she could do nothing to stop.

"There'll be peace when you are done," Mary sang softly, her fingers rubbing Dean's scalp gently, adoringly. Salty tears sprinkled upon Dean's pallid face, and Mary caressed her beloved son's cheek, unable to stop the tremor in her voice.

"Lay your weary head to rest...D-don't you cry no more...".

She had sang this song over a hundred times when Dean was a child; to calm him from a nightmare; and it always worked. Of course John thought it was a bit too dark for the boy-the _irony_ of it all. Mary disagreed wholeheartedly, surprisingly enough. To her, it was a powerful song-especially in the field of work she was raised into; the very same life her two sons were forcibly dragged into by John himself.

Mary Winchester had watched her two sons die over and over again. She felt their presence in Heaven too many times to count. Knowing each time they were either dead or in mortal danger; and she didn't hope for anything anymore; only this: that she would be able to hold Dean for as long as she wanted to, and that God would give her this one precious moment with her son, in the small piece of Heaven given to her.

Mary pressed her hands against Dean's bleeding stomach, knowing all too well it was in vain. Dean was dying...

"...Once I rose above the noise and confusion,  
>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,<br>I was soaring ever higher, but I flew... _too high_."

Mary sobbed into Dean's shoulder, unable to finish, rocking back and forth, clutching Dean tightly to her chest. She physically couldn't sing anymore, it hurt too much. All she wanted to do now was to hold him-hold whatever was left of him together. And so, she did.

* * *

><p>"Dean- <em>Dean<em>!" Sam roared, rushing over to his fallen brother's side, pressing a few fingers against Dean's jugular.

_"He's not breathing!"_ Sam shouted, looking over his shoulder to find Cas finishing off the last demon-the one who mortally wounded Dean. Not one second had passed and he was there, the angel upon his knees at Sam's side.

"_Move,_" Castiel cried, the angel literally having to tear Sam away. Cas pressed his left hand upon Dean's torn stomach, his right going to the gash above his friend's left eyebrow. Dean was losing too much blood, and _fast._

White light burst from beneath Cas' hands, engulfing Dean. Sam and Castiel both waited with bated breath as the light diminished, leaving Dean wound-free. The wounds were gone, only Dean remained unconscious.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted, blinking away tears. Cas only blinked at Dean, confused, until his face clouded in misery. The angel reached for his friend, pressing two fingers against Dean's forehead.

"... _MOM!"_ Dean woke with a shout, the hunter surging up, almost knocking heads with Castiel. Cas only gripped Dean's shoulders, his eyes no less sad. Sam, however, was still horribly confused. As was Dean, his green eyes wide and bleary, chasing a voice long lost to him.

"Are you all right?" Cas asked seriously, his eyes knowing in ways Dean didn't know himself, and Dean had trouble looking him in the eyes.

"Peachy," Dean mumbled through a wince, rolling his arm. Castiel's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing more, only helping him to his feet.

"Let's get out of here," Sam said and pulled Dean closer, his smile unsure.

"Yeah," Dean said softly, his voice aloof. His heart was heavy as he followed Cas and Sam outside, and his heart nearly shattered into a thousand pieces as he got into the Impala. Dean looked back at the building, longingly, before screeching off into the night.

* * *

><p>"...Carry on,<br>You will always remember,  
>Carry on,<br>Nothing equals the splendor,  
>Now your life's no longer empty<br>Surely heaven waits for you...

Carry on, my wayward son,  
>There'll be peace when you are done,<br>Lay your weary head to rest,

Don't you cry, no more..."

-Kansas, "Carry On My Wayward Son"


End file.
